


Adoption Hours

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian discuss adoption





	Adoption Hours

Kurt was tired. He has been out with Sebastian at different plant shops for what seemed like half the day. He sighed as he followed him around the one they were in now 

Sebastian stood looking through another shelf before sighing “I’m having trouble deciding which would be a good fit for our family. Adoption is so difficult!”

“Sebastian I swear on everything in my closet if you don’t pick a plant already. We’ve been here two hours!!!!”

Sebastian pouted looking at his boyfriend “but Kurt we’re picking a child!!”

Kurt covered his face with a groan “just hurry up”


End file.
